


此间乐，由你

by ForeverDrunk1975



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDrunk1975/pseuds/ForeverDrunk1975





	此间乐，由你

　　一、 

　　“申医生，我想吃炸鸡。” 

　　申赫坐在书桌前头也不抬道：“你伤口还没痊愈，油炸的东西不能吃。” 

　　黎簇靠在书房门口，细细欣赏眼前这个戴眼镜的男人，岁月在他身上只留下了成熟稳重，对他的脸好像没动过手，怎么能这么好看这个人，可惜了。 

　　“申医生，我想吃炸鸡。”黎簇重复了一遍。 

　　申赫抬头，看到黎簇眼里的戏谑，照顾小孩他最拿手，虽然面前这个小孩明显超出了范围，不过他也不至于拿他没办法。 

　　“我去过你学校了，你老师说你还有个父亲，你说他知不知道你在我这里？” 

　　“你就不怕…” 

　　“你以为装监视器合法吗？你成年了吧，把你交给jc还是你爸？你喜欢哪个？” 

　　黎簇的手在门框握紧，他不相信这个人真的不怕。 

　　“那申医生不怕让人知道自己的小癖好吗？” 

　　申赫的脑子里闪过一些回忆，他害怕啊，他的所有记忆都是黯淡无光的，可是他害怕习惯了，也伪装久了，神经都麻痹了。 

　　“我去做饭，你自便。” 

　　申赫出去的时候，撞开了现在门口的黎簇，黎簇还想说什么，又被申赫满脸的冷漠堵住了嘴。 

　　他已经在申赫家住了几天，那个人成天像个冰块一样，每次出去上班都把衬衫扣到最上面，要不是黎簇知道他的小癖好，也知道他衣柜里的那些衣服，都要误会他是个无聊的上班族了，当然他是个长得很好看的无聊上班族。 

　　申赫的手艺是不错的，黎簇很小妈就走了，他也不知道什么样算家的味道，申赫的菜比外面味道淡，可是看上去就很健康，黎簇也从来不客气，嘴里念叨着要吃炸鸡，一桌的饭菜还是落肚子里了。 

　　申赫看他吃的开心，自己也觉得好玩，像喂食小动物一样，撑着脑袋，看他吃。 

　　 “吃完洗碗。” 

　　“咳咳咳咳…”黎簇呛到了，他咳了半天，挣扎的说不。 

　　申赫被他逗乐了，眉眼含笑，甜的黎簇说不出话来。 

　　这个人笑起来怎么这么好看。 

　　申赫也不多耽搁，起身准备回房看书。 

　　“等一下！那个，碗怎么洗？” 

　　二、 

　　行吧，黎簇有时候也搞不懂他自己，他应该是讨厌申赫的，讨厌他假正经，讨厌他娘娘腔，但是现在乖乖洗碗的是他，每天忍不住逗申赫的是他，黎簇扯扯自己的头发，觉得自己都快被这个人搞得不正常了。 

　　甚至有点想看他女装。 

　　两人关系回暖，申赫突然消失了两天。 

　　黎簇玩电脑，叫外卖，在家等了两天，申赫一个电话都没打，他把家弄成了狗窝，突然觉得烦躁，就这样把他抛下了吗？他手里还有视频。 

　　想着，黎簇准备回家一趟，把视频先拿到手里。 

　　他是晚上回去的，只要家里有灯他就等到深夜，只要不见到他那个酒鬼爸爸就好。 

　　运气好，家里是黑的，黎簇拿出手机，准备从电脑把监控录像传到手机里，进度条到一半，突然传来了开门声。 

　　黎簇关了显示器，躲进卧室床下。 

　　黎爸爸醉醺醺的回来了，他的步伐蹒跚，一下坐到了沙发上，大口呼吸着。 

　　“黎簇，给我倒杯水！黎簇，黎簇…”黎爸爸喊了几声都没人，他把酒瓶狠狠砸向地面：“他妈的，连你都要走！等你回来，老子打断你的腿！” 

　　说着，黎爸爸的声音又带上了些哽咽：“你他妈怎么还不回来，也不报个平安。” 

　　黎簇的周围一片黑，只有客厅的光亮照进来，他心跳的很快，根本不能听进他爸的话。 

　　黎爸爸的呼吸声慢慢变缓，最后打起了呼噜。 

　　黎簇从床下爬出来，直接拔出了手机，走之前给他爸盖了个被子。 

　　现在，他要拿着这些证据去医院。 

　　三、 

　　医院人来人往，黎簇驾轻熟路的到了儿科，一来就碰到了老冤家邝露。 

　　“怎么又是你？” 

　　“姐姐我来找申医生，麻烦你跟他说一声。” 

　　邝露一听就生气了：“我说过了这里是儿科，不接待成年人，你再这样，我就直接叫保安了！” 

　　“姐姐你怎么火气这么大，我这次不是来看病的，我是作为医生的朋友，来找他的。” 

　　“什么朋友？我们申医生什么时候是你朋友了？他已经三天没休息了，你能不能消停点？” 邝露说着就要走。

　　“他怎么了？”黎簇拦住了她。 

　　保安正好在附近：“怎么回事？” 

　　邝露瞪向黎簇，黎簇才注意到，她眼眶是红的。 

　　“你再不走，我就让保安赶你走了。” 

　　黎簇还是拦着邝露：“你告诉我申医生怎么了？” 

　　保安正准备上手，申赫从电梯里出来了。 

　　“怎么了？” 

　　“申医生，这个人又来了。”邝露的语气颇委屈，黎簇听着，就不乐意了，谁更委屈？他被人一声不吭丢家里两天，现在还差点被保安丢出去。 

　　“你一声不吭就走了是什么意思？”

　　申赫揉揉晴明穴，前天夜里医院来了个烧伤的小孩，他离得近就过来了，抢救了一天一夜，命保住了，但是毁容了，家长接受不了，他说要植皮家长又没钱，只能在赖在医院闹，扬言要堵他。 

　　申赫根本没时间管这家人，他详细的记了小孩的烧伤面积，又从网上找了很多案例，这样转下来，已经第三天了，他还没睡过觉。 

　　“邝露，你上去看着小明，他如果疼，你哄哄他，麻醉打多了会有影响。” 

　　邝露点点头，走之前还不忘瞪一眼黎簇。 

　　“你跟我来。” 

　　黎簇朝邝露做了个鬼脸，然后跟着申赫到了他的就诊室。 

　　就诊室里到处都是资料，申赫关上门，坐到椅子上就看起资料不说话了。 

　　“你…不休息休息？” 黎簇还记得邝露的话。 

　　“我这段时间很忙，你应该也好的差不多了，还是回去上课吧。” 

　　这种疏远的语气让黎簇烦躁，他拉起申赫，把他按到旁边的床上。 

　　“有时间管我，你不如好好歇会。”

　　申赫要起来，但是几天没休息过，他根本没什么力气，黎簇压在他身上，威胁道：“我看过录像了，申医生那么想要，这几天都没动手了，会不会欲，求不满？” 

　　被提起自己的欲望，申赫红了脸，他好几天没休息了，这一刻的防备也降到了最低，他顺从的闭上眼。 

　　黎簇有些遗憾，不过他是真的想让申赫好好休息，他的黑眼圈都出来了。黎簇撑起身子，仔细看着申赫的脸，这人真的太好看了，红着耳朵的模样，怎么这么可爱。 

　　黎簇觉得他身体有些绷紧，知道他根本没有休息，也不知道是色胆包天，还是纯粹的坏心思，他伸手探入白大褂，解开了他的拉链，申赫微微挣扎想起来，但被黎簇咬住了脖子。 

　　他像只小兽，而申赫就是猎物。 

　　黎簇轻轻揉着他的小山包，呼吸在申赫脖颈处挑逗，申赫没有再挣扎，他确实需要缓解，只是欲望来潮，他本来就脆弱的神经断了，呻吟声泄出，黎簇也ying了。 

　　他脱下申赫的裤子，两根相贴，黎簇撑着身子在他身下抽插，狭窄的就诊室被水声喘息声和呻吟声挤满，门外人来人往，还有小孩的哭声。 

　　两个人都有些动情，黎簇亲上申赫的嘴，轻啄两口，然后伸出舌头探入深吻，申赫喘息着，闭不上的嘴流出了津液，把他那张禁欲高冷的脸弄得yin乱不堪。 

　　一阵急促的敲门声叫醒了他，申赫慌乱着想推开身上的黎簇，结果被他捆住了双手，压在头顶。 

　　“门是关着的，再说你现在在休息。” 

　　“你个庸医滚出来，我知道你在里面！我跟你说我儿子有点事我就跟你拼了！”暴怒的女人在门外歇斯底里的喊。 

　　申赫皱起眉头，身下ruan了些，黎簇不知道发生了什么，但是他知道申赫绝对不可能是不负责的庸医，看着他的眼神黯淡，黎簇俯下身亲亲他的眼睛。 

　　“你不可能救所有人。”这是他从斗里学到的道理。 

　　生老病死，人只要活着，再小心也挡不住意外。 

　　但是申赫已经没了感觉，他扭过头，闭上眼，一副任君采撷的模样。 

　　这是无声的抗议？黎簇难得在他身上看到了孩子气的一面。 

　　门外的人被保安带走了，黎簇也没了动静，申赫又在想那个烧伤的孩子，他睡不着，只想黎簇安静会，再看看材料。 

　　温暖紧致的感觉叫醒了他身下那根，申赫惊讶的起身，黎簇正在他身下帮他口。 

　　“你…你干什么？”申赫的声音嘶哑还有些走调，这是他第一次被人口，刺激让他抓紧了身下的床沿。 

　　黎簇抬起头，看着他，还用手捏了捏他的东西：“你躺下，舒服会。” 

　　申赫的眼尾是红的，他的脸很白，现在看来有些病态的苍白，他的表情很无助，像一只被人狠狠欺负的猫儿。 

　　猫儿没有挣扎，他想不到黎簇会做到这一步，他以为他是厌恶他的，他从没想过，这个意气风发朗星皓月的少年会这样。 

　　申赫的呻吟声带着些呜咽，等到他she了，黎簇看到他脸上已经有了泪痕，不过总算是睡了。 

　　黎簇不由伸手摸摸他柔软的细发，这个动作太温柔了，他自己有些迷茫，窗外大树无声的抽出嫩芽，小鸟忙碌的飞过，没人知道在这间小就诊室他们做了什么，没人知道他刚刚对这个癖好独特的男人动心了。 

　　也许，他不再女装了，自己可以跟他试试，黎簇想着，趴在申赫旁边睡下了。 

　　四、 

　　黎簇醒的时候，申赫已经坐到电脑旁边了，窗外天都黑了。 

　　“你在干嘛？” 

　　“工作。” 

　　又是这幅冷淡的模样，黎簇活动活动四肢，骚话张嘴就来：“哥，你真的好久没弄了吧，味好大。” 

　　“我已经喷过清新剂了。” 申赫根本没抬头。 

　　“我是说我嘴里味大。” 

　　申赫终于抬头了，他瞪向黎簇，眼尾竟然还是红的，瞪得他都有反应了。 

　　“我开玩笑，你忙你忙。”

　　申赫也不跟他多说，从抽屉里拿出了一袋速溶咖啡。黎簇接过来，打开就诊室的门，美滋滋的出去冲咖啡了。申赫看着他的背影，嘴角勾起。 

　　医院旁边就有超市，黎簇逛了会，想着今晚怎么样也要把申赫拉回去好好睡一觉，买了晚饭就回去了， 

　　还没到就诊室，黎簇就看一群人围在儿科外面了，他想到刚刚那个女人，东西随手放外面就冲了进去。 

　　果然，那个女人又来骂街了，申赫被保安护在身后，还有一群家属在后面试图抓住他，黎簇眼尖看到寒光闪过，他上前踹开那个人，一把小刀掉了出来。 

　　那人赶紧捡起小刀，试图冲向申赫，保安用警棍挡住了，黎簇把他抱住，家属还准备冲向申赫，被申赫喝止了。 

　　“女士，如果你再这样闹下去，小明的皮肤只会进一步坏死，到时候就算你有钱植皮，他也没办法了。” 

　　“你们医生就是吓唬人！小明他送到医院的时候还不是那样的，你还我小明！”女人的情绪很激动，她老公也在一旁帮腔。 

　　“你自己没照顾好孩子，怪医生干嘛！”黎簇口快，一句话差点又引起了暴动。 

　　“都住手，JC！”邝露带着几个身穿J服的人，穿越人群走进来。 

　　申赫松了口气，他拉过抱着别人的黎簇，看着那人手里的刀，他心实在是害怕。 

　　“小明是三度烧伤，烧伤面积在百分之三十五属于重度烧伤，你们送来的时候没有注意，所以伤口感染，部分皮肤坏死，看起来比送来前更严重，感染会深入，影响了内脏，甚至多器官功能衰竭，我已经尽力控制了。但是还需要尽早切除深度烧伤组织，用自、异体皮肤移植覆盖，促进创面修复，减少感染来源。如果经济条件不允许，医院方面可以分期，至于异体的皮肤我也在找，相信不出三天，就能有合适的匹配对象。”在JC的监督下，申赫终于能好好和病患家属交流了。 

　　该说的他都说了，JC也没多留他，让他带着黎簇先走。 

　　走之前，申赫被一个高大的JC拦住了。 

　　“申赫！不愧是我们的学霸啊，现在已经是一医院的教授了。你记不记得我，以前坐你斜对面那个，常西。” 

　　申赫认出他是高中时的同学，客气道：“我年纪也到了做教授的时候，你也不错啊，常警官。”

　　“就那样吧，”常西自然的搭上他的肩膀：“这几年同学会都不来那群人不知道怎么编排你呢，下次同学会，赏个脸呗。” 

　　申赫楞了会，他高中时，还是有一两个朋友的，只是后来高中毕业，那件事被发现，就被送出国跟他们再没联系了，他犹豫了一会还是拒绝了，他只说：“我休的时间不多，下次有时间，还是我们两个聚聚吧。” 

　　常西还想说什么，被其他同事叫走了。

　　黎簇在旁边沉默了旁边，这会凑上来问：“哥，他是谁？” 

　　申赫看了他一眼，皱起眉来：“还关心别人？你刚刚怎么能冲上去，那个人有刀，你受伤了怎么办？你本来伤就没好。” 

　　“哥你担心我呢？”黎簇乐了，刚刚心里的一阵酸意被酿成了甜酒。 

　　申赫耳朵又红了。 

　　五、 

　　那次以后两个人的关系也算有好转，每次有事申赫都会留张纸条，黎簇吃完饭也会自己洗碗，表面上两个人都开始侵入对方的生活。

　　直到申赫被常西带去同学会。 

　　他原本以为只是两个人的聚会，去了才发现，所有人都在。大家调侃了他一番，常西拦住了那些调侃，豪爽的喝了三杯酒。 

　　申赫一声不吭的坐在座位上，那张脸冷的能掉渣，直接把同学们的问候堵了回去。 

　　“你笑笑。”常西把手搭在他肩上，在他耳边低语。 

　　申赫笑了，这一声冷笑让常西挪开了手，他以前不是这样的。常西总会怀念以前他站在阳光下的时候，肆意美丽，那时候他有不少女生喜欢，而站在他身边的，只有那么几个朋友。 

　　常西经常看他拒绝其他女生，他很温柔，即使拒绝也不会说很重的话，他很可爱，会偷偷跟他们吐槽老师。不过那样的申赫不见了。 

　　高考前，几个女生在群里发了他女装的照片。那时候所有人都认为是个玩笑。申赫没有反驳，也没有多说。 

　　后来，申赫被关在家里，休学了。谣言四起，常西不是没想过反抗那些侮辱性的谣言，可是他做不到，他需要朋友，需要老师，需要像个正常人一样。 

　　同学会到了尾声，申赫一直坐在位置上，他冷眼看着他们寒暄，回忆从前，当个正常人活在阳光下，真是快活。 

　　可是他生来就不正常。 

　　高中的时候，他和朋友打赌，输了就女装，这也不是什么大事，可他把衣服带回家了。有一次，就会有第二次，他明白他是个男人，有自己的担当和责任，可他喜欢裙子，也喜欢男人。 

　　他以前觉得自己做错了，可是凭什么他就是错的？他就应该被排斥，被歧视？ 

　　开始，他以为他会遇到理解他的朋友，后来，他觉得不伤害就好，最后，他成了一个冷漠的正常人。 

　　常西喝了点酒，他圈住申赫，准备坐他的车回家。 

　　一个跟他关系很好的女同学再三问：“要不坐我的的车走吧。” 

　　常西拒绝了，那个女同学的表情有些无奈，有些人在旁边窃窃私语。申赫笑了，他主动伸手扶住常西往停车场走。 

　　“你这几年，过得还好吗？” 

　　“好。” 

　　常西想找话题，又说不出什么，他总记得他曾经的怯弱，明明是他的朋友，明明喜欢他，还是任由别人胡乱猜测臆想，去伤害他。 

　　“那天那个小孩是你亲戚？” 

　　“普通朋友。” 

　　“有朋友就好，他…知道你的事吗？” 

　　申赫握着方向盘的手捏紧，他知道，他不仅知道，还用这件事威胁他，因为他知道这是件见不得人的事。 

　　沉默了很久，常西以为他是在回避这个问题，就活跃气氛道：“不知道也好，你啊，就应该这样多交点朋友，多培养些兴趣爱好，免得…” 

　　“我不需要。”申赫打断了他。 

　　常西愣住了，然后他说：“你以为只有你是特殊的吗？” 

　　申赫停了车，他转头静静看着常西，还是那张冷漠的脸。

　　“我也喜欢男人，这根本不是什么大不了的事，我知道！可是你为什么非要穿女人的衣服，你就这么jian吗？你就不能像个正常人一样吗？申赫，只要你改掉那些坏习惯，我敢保证，不会有人再欺负你，我会保护你的，我保证，我…” 

　　申赫听过很多这样的话，他们只把他当一个病人，每个都表现的像个悬壶济世大发慈悲的医生一样。明明他才是个医生。 

　　申赫把常西扔到了路边，常西看着他的车远去，嘴里还不听念叨，不过无所谓，他听不到，也不想听。

　　六、 

　　黎簇知道今天申赫晚上要出去聚餐，虽然他知道申赫不是那种会参加聚餐的性格，但是黎簇也没多问，他正好也有点事。 

　　吴邪刚从一个墓里回来，知道黎簇半个月没上学以后，狠狠教育了他一顿。然后答应了他查人的事。 

　　天慢慢黑了，黎簇突然想到申赫，他现在应该聚完会，是不是也会想起他？想到这里，黎簇有点迫不及待的想回家。 

　　申赫已经回家了，他穿着一条深棕色的丝绸睡裙，窝在书房的椅子上，旁边放着一瓶红酒，已经见底了。可惜红酒只能让他微醺，他家里也没别的酒了。 

　　他要保持清醒，和这个世界同流合污。 

　　黎簇回来的时候，申赫红这张脸趴在书桌上，柔软紧贴的衣服勾勒出他漂亮的蝴蝶骨，他的背像一只猫一样好看。 

　　“你怎么…”又穿裙子。 

　　黎簇话还没说完，就被申赫朦胧无助的样子堵住了嘴。 

　　“你回来了。”申赫的手很长，他揉揉头，动作透着优雅，也许一个女人也没他这么好看吧。 

　　黎簇有点懵，直到他被申赫推到沙发上脑子还转不过来，他的眼睛在他锁骨打转，修长的手，纤细有力的腿。他必须承认，这样的申赫也是好看的，可是他喜欢男人，不是这样… 

　　申赫的手在黎簇的喉结打转，他跪在沙发上，裙摆随着他的动作撩起，黎簇能看到他那条黑色的三角内裤，他确实有反应了，他没有反抗，沉默就是最大的纵容。 

　　他的裤子被打开，小兄弟已经起立了，申赫轻笑，撩拨了黎簇的神经，他反身把他压住，粗糙的指腹划过柔软的丝绸。 

　　“你为什么会喜欢这种东西。” 黎簇问。 

　　微醺的坏处就是，人很容易清醒过来，申赫从情欲里挣扎醒来，觉得自己有些可笑。 

　　“你觉得恶心，还硬什么？” 

　　感觉到申赫不再主动，黎簇有些迷茫，他抬头对上申赫冷清的眼睛，一盆冷水浇熄了浴火。 

　　“你滚吧，觉得恶心就把照片传上网。” 

　　这一天申赫丢了两个人，只留下他自己。 

　　黎簇去找苏万了，他大半夜被人赶出来，还有些狼狈。 心里堵的不行，赶了苏万去睡觉，一个人打起游戏。天色亮了他心里那火也没消。他是真不明白申赫什么意思，好歹他也帮他挡过刀，怎么脸说变就变？ 

　　苏万早上起来上学，黎簇还在他客厅里。 

　　“你不会一晚没睡吧。” 

　　黎簇没说话，不过那欲，求不满的眼神直接告诉了苏万答案。 

　　“我说你，怎么混到这个地步了。” 

　　因为不喜欢他女装，黎簇当然不会把申赫的事说出来，他都把自己憋成内伤了，也只能一声不吭的瞪苏万。 

　　苏万被瞪的头皮发麻，脚底抹油就跑了。 

　　他走后不久，黎簇在沙发上躺着睡着了，他睡在这个沙发上，想着另一个沙发的故事。 

　　如果他不说话，是不是就能趁着他的酒意做完最后的事，就把睡裙当衬衫好了，可以从裙摆下伸手，揉他的小山包，可以让吊带划过他圆润的肩膀，然后亲亲他的小樱桃。 

　　黎簇这一觉睡到了晚上，醒来的时候发现下面湿了。他一直是弯的，这会因为申赫，他总觉得自己有些属性又变了。

　　七、 

　　邝露总觉得她家申医生最近更冷了，只要一出就诊室，身边没有小朋友，他的表情都能往下掉冰渣。 

　　她还挺想以前那个小破孩的，横冲直撞的方式也挺好，可惜没撞进申医生心里，倒让申医生给他的铜墙铁壁加了道防盗网，昂，说的就是他窗外蚊子都飞不进的防盗网。 

　　那天申医生有手术，装防盗网是邝露帮忙盯的，什么网啊，跟铁墙一样密，她看着都憋的慌。 

　　这防盗网黎簇也见过，他趁苏万上学偷偷回来过，没有钥匙他就打算翻窗，结果看到防盗网他气的当场掉头，谁还没个脾气了，我黎簇就是今天饿死，从这里跳下去，也绝对不会再找申赫！ 

　　小明的手术已经做完了，恢复期申赫也常去看，小明妈一开始还不好意思，后来她做了面锦旗给他送了去。 

　　申赫也不是第一次收到锦旗，他盯着红色的小旗子发呆，小明以后会健康长大吧，会是个正常人，最好像黎簇一样不要脸性格活泼一点，不过不能像他一样成绩差，他应该回去上学了吧？ 

　　这些跟他没关系，申赫摇摇头，打算今天加个班，毕竟他刚刚垫付了小明的医药费。 

　　黎簇今天破天荒的开始看书了。苏万被吓得游戏都不能好好打了。 

　　“你干嘛？” 

　　“看书啊。” 

　　“卧槽，鸭梨，你是真的鸭梨吗？！”苏万说着还准备上手摸他的脸。 

　　黎簇躲开了：“有病啊。” 

　　“不是鸭梨，你怎么看起书了？” 

　　有些东西不知不觉的裹住了他的神经，他明明还是自己，但是身体里住了另一个人。黎簇扔掉手里的书，像被染上了病毒一样。 

　　“我去找吴哥。” 

　　黎簇落荒而逃，

　　“他没有参加高考，高中毕业就去了国外的大学，资料上看，他就是个普通人，不过他大学的时候，有起官司，他起诉他的室友蓄意伤害。后来听说证据不足不了了之了。” 

　　“那他受伤了吗？”黎簇抓住了这句话的中心。 

　　吴邪看着这么急切的小朋友，有点惊讶，虽然他也知道，黎簇不会让他随便调查一个不相干的人。 

　　“你还挺关心他。” 

　　黎簇下意识的否定了。 

　　吴邪扔出一张照片，照片上申赫嘴角带血，眼睛是一片乌黑，他身上穿的很厚让黎簇看不出还有什么伤。他捏起拳头，一股血气涌上头。 

　　“那个人呢？” 

　　“吸毒，前几年过量死了。” 

　　黎簇自诩不是个暴力分子，但是他现在很想鞭尸。 

　　吴邪拍拍他的肩。 

　　“你才多大，想做的事趁早，喜欢就赶紧。” 

　　被捅破窗户纸的黎簇也没有极力反抗了，他现在只想去找申赫。 

　　“过两天那个家伙就不敢找你了，你到时候给我回去上学听到没。” 

　　“知道了。”黎簇说完就跑。 

　　八、 

　　黎簇跑到医院的时候，已经是半夜了，这次终于没有小护士拦着，可以直接溜进去了。 

　　医院的走廊昏暗悠长，安静的不像话，黎簇越走越慎的慌，一路小跑进申赫的就诊室，门是开的，可是一个人都没有，黎簇刚想出去，门突然被关上了，窗户也是锁的，灯也熄了。 

　　谁能知道他有幽闭恐惧症？那群人这个都查到了，不会对申赫做什么吧？黎簇觉得呼吸困难，他用力敲门，只要想到申赫可能被别人抓住，他就恨不得立刻破门而出。 

　　黎簇的手也不知道在哪里划破了，他敲在门上，留下一道道血痕，最后只能呼吸急促倒在地上。 

　　申赫今天值夜班，他在急诊室待了一夜，有点困了，准备到他的就诊室里拿袋咖啡。 

　　他在走廊上就听见一声声重物敲在门板上，深夜的医院太恐怖，申赫楞在原地有些不敢靠近，因为那声音好像是从他的就诊室传来的。 

　　谁会大半夜来找他？申赫心里是怕的，可是想到这么冒失的怕只能是那个小破孩，申赫壮着胆开门了。门刚开，黎簇就倒到了他腿上，小孩抱住他的双腿，有些脱力的抬头。 

　　“你没事就好。” 

　　申赫慌了，他抱起黎簇跑到急诊。慌乱中都忘了自己也是个医生。他把黎簇交给别的医生，平复下呼吸，他开始思考，到底是谁把他关起来的？前几次受伤的事，申赫都没问过，黎簇不说，他就不会追问。可现在事出在医院了，他也有权利查了。 

　　监控室申赫只看到黎簇跑到就诊室，然后从隔壁出来了一个白T高个的男人，这人关上就诊室的门，拿出工具把门固住。他还准备做什么，但似乎察觉到了不对，起身跑了。监控空了几秒，一个黑衣人过，接着，申赫就来了。 

　　看来是黑衣人救了黎簇，可是那个是谁？申赫想不出来，只能陪在黎簇病床边。 

　　 黎簇醒来的时候，申赫就在他手边。 

　　“手还疼吗？” 

　　黎簇满脸的委屈，把手递到申赫眼前，巴巴的卖惨：“疼。” 

　　申赫温柔的拿起他的手，伤口已经被包扎好了，他还是认真的看了半天，他眼睛真好看，鼻子也好看，这张脸怎么看怎么好看。黎簇抓住了他的手，把他吓了一跳。 

　　 “你干什么？”申赫想挣扎又怕碰到他的伤口。 

　　“你牵着我，我就不疼。” 

　　申赫抖了一下，他没忘之前被威胁的事，也记得是自己把他赶走的。这种突然的温情攻势让他觉得害怕。 

　　“黎簇，关你的人到底是谁？” 

　　感觉到他的害怕，黎簇在心里狠狠唾弃之前的自己，而现在他决定喜欢他，于是坦诚道：“哥，就我其实还有个兼职。” 

　　九、 

　　下斗盗墓这件事，对一个儿科医生来说，超出了知识范围。 

　　尤其是黎簇刻意低下声音告诉他：“我是一个危险的男人。”时，申赫真的很想带他去看脑科。 

　　当然他想是这么想，也不能真把他带去挂脑科。黎簇总握着他的手，怎么都不松开。 

　　“你到底想怎么样？”申赫颇为无奈。 

　　“哥，我喜欢你。” 

　　所以幽闭恐惧症的后遗症是抓着人就表白吗？申赫没搭理他，按例问：“有哪里不舒服吗？饿不饿？要不要喝水？” 

　　“不是，哥，我是真的，我很认真的喜欢你。”黎簇拉住申赫的手，又是一脸可怜巴巴的。 

　　…你们家表白还卖惨？ 

　　申赫当初当儿科医生，就是因为心肠软，如今他心也硬不起来。 

　　“等你好了再说。” 

　　“哥，其实我早好了，我现在就可以出院了，我还能下地跑呢，我跟你讲，幽闭嘛，我以前又不是没有过，就是哥你太担心我，我才不敢…哥？哥！我错了，我不装病了，哥！” 

　　看着慢慢变少的余额，申赫只想狠狠揍黎簇一顿。 

　　办完出院的黎簇，又跑儿科去了，邝露看到他还有点想念，然后就是一阵头疼。 

　　“儿科不接待你。” 

　　“我不进去，姐，我就在这等我哥。” 

　　“谁是你哥？” 

　　“申医生啊。” 

　　“…” 

　　邝露看着这个一脸灿烂的小孩，恨不得亲手给他挂个脑科。 

　　“姐，我哥是不是特帅，他肯定很招小孩喜欢吧，幸好我哥不是妇科医生，不然多少人缠着，男科也不行，嘿嘿嘿，诶我哥…” 

　　黎簇还没说完，申赫就抱着个小姑娘出来了，小姑娘奶声奶气的说：“医生，我以后长大可不可以嫁给你。” 

　　“…”儿科也不安全是吧，哥，拒绝她个小流氓！

　　申赫弯起嘴角，笑道：“好啊。” 

　　…黎簇自闭了。 

　　“你怎么还在这里？”申赫把小孩递给家长，脸色立马降温。 

　　“哥我没地方去。”黎簇小嘴巴抿起，拉住申医生的白大褂，晃来晃去。 

　　“邝露叫保安。”申赫说完就想转身。 

　　“哥，你不怕他们又来找我吗？” 

　　邝露还在看热闹，手里拿着话筒脖子探的老高。 

　　“算了，你跟我进来。”申赫瞪了黎簇一眼。 

　　整个下午，所有申医生的小患者都看到就诊室里有一只大狼狗，眼睛一直盯着申医生，一只看不见的大尾巴晃来晃去，在申医生低头写病历的时候还给他们做鬼脸。 

　　“叔叔，你也是来看病的吗？”小朋友问。 

　　黎簇哽住了，他不可置信的看着小朋友，然后被申赫打了脑袋，他语气里是藏不住的笑意：“这个叔叔，病的不轻。” 

　　病不轻的黎叔叔很委屈，可是罗医生笑了，他就很开心。 

　　10、 

　　黎簇陪申赫待了一下午，然后又巴巴的跟他回家了。 

　　房门关上，申赫抱胸看着黎簇：“你要这样跟着我到什么时候？” 

　　“你什么时候答应我，我就不跟着你了。” 

　　“你是个喜欢女装的变态吗？” 

　　“不是变态！喜欢女装不是变态！哥，我想明白了，不管你喜欢什么，穿什么衣服，你都是很认真很善良的申医生，而且…”黎簇犹豫了会，然后他笑成一朵花一样：“而且哥你穿女装也好看。” 

　　申赫今天穿的是那件艳红色的睡裙，纤细的腿裹在黑丝里，以前他穿都是自己喜欢，今天他穿是为了勾yin他的小男友。 

　　黎簇就坐在床上，他也没比申赫好到哪里去，紧张的不停抹汗。这模样逗的申赫不紧张了，他叉开双腿跪坐在黎簇身上，手臂勾搭在他肩上。 

　　“你喜欢就证明给我看。” 

　　黎簇口干舌燥的咽口水，下身已经有了反应。 

　　…拉灯… 

　　众所周知没有什么事一次快乐解决不了的，如果有就多快乐几次。 

　　第二天，黎簇是抱着他家申医生醒的，他像只小狗一样在申赫的脖子那里拱来拱去。 

　　“你是只小狗吗？” 

　　“汪汪~” 

　　申赫笑了，他黯淡无光的生活里来了颗小太阳。 

　　然而黎簇的好日子到头了。 

　　他吴哥给他把人解决了，直接把事情告诉了申赫。 

　　“你明天就回去上课。”申医生不留情的把小狗往学校丢。 

　　小狗一想到以后还要养他的申医生，百不情愿也去了，去之前把申医生啃回本了。然后两个星期没上床。 

　　黎簇决定以后不下斗了，他怕连累他的申医生，他想好好读书，以后也当个医生，然后他就能跟申医生一起上班，来个办公室恋情了。 

　　最重要的是，他学医，申医生就能花更多的时间陪他，教他。 

　　小狗的快乐，就是肉骨头呀~

　　黎簇得快乐，就是申医生呀~

　　番外 

　　邝露发现她家申医生最近活泼多了，还会时不时跟她们笑笑开玩笑。 

　　天，笑起来的申医生更好看了。 

　　等…等等… 

　　那只小狗是哪里来的？ 

　　黎簇？！你…你丫多大居然能拿下申医生？！不行，我要去脑科看看。 

　　那次同学会以后，常西就被那些昔日里称兄道弟的朋友们孤立了，原来是这种感觉，常西也是体会过才明白。 

　　申赫做错了吗，常西不觉得，只是和他们不一样而已，哪里有错？ 

　　常西想明白了这个道理，他穿着一身拉风的西装抱着一束玫瑰跑到了儿科门诊的地方。 

　　如此拉风的打扮，引的小朋友们频频回顾。 

　　常西好容易熬到申赫下班，还没近身就被一身校服的人挤开了。 

　　“哥你终于下班了，我好饿。” 

　　？？？常西满头的问号。 

　　“你又逃课了？”申赫皱起眉头，还打算说什么。 

　　“没有，哥，今天周六啦！” 

　　申赫这是养了个孩子？常西这样想着，然后他看到小孩没羞没臊的啃了一口申赫。 

　　…劳资是不是又晚了一步。 

　　

　　

　　


End file.
